


Rival Kidnapping

by aleclightwoodgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleclightwoodgirl/pseuds/aleclightwoodgirl
Summary: What if your star player gets kidnapped and his friends find out the reason why





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Carlson, Carter Gilmore, Justin Taphorn were the star basketball players in their school. Ben is the star power forward who is shy and quiet. Carter is also a power forward with tons of energy, the team’s cheerleader when needed. Justin is a guard who’s in between the two. They all three grew up together. They all have differences, but they knew that they were friends forever. They were in getting ready for a basketball game. 

“Ready “Ben said 

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Justin said 

The three go out and start warming up. Carter looks and sees someone staring at them and keeps going. The game starts and Ben notices the same guy and keeps playing. At halftime the team goes into the locker room.

“Did you guys see the guy staring at us” Justin whispered as the coach keeps talking 

“Ok so it wasn’t just us” Carter said 

“Yeah, I’m a little creeped out” Ben said 

After halftime the guys go back and warmup before the second half. The three stick close together as warmups go on. The three looks at each other as the guy keeps staring at them. After the guys get changed and head home. Carter meets up with his sister and mom. Justin meets up with his twin sister who is also a cheerleader Jenna. Ben got stuck walking home since his parents didn’t come to the game and he rode with his other friend from school. He told his parents that he’ll be walking home from school. He walks down the street away from school. He sees a shadow and picks up the pace. He feels someone grab him and put a hand over his mouth. The guy signaled to his other friends come over. Ben looked scared as he saw rope going around his wrists. 

“Scream and you’ll get a bullet through your pretty head of yours” The guy said 

Ben just nodded as the hand comes off and looks scared

“What do you want” Ben said as they tied his upper arms together

“You” the guy said 

“Me, why me” Ben said before a hand went back over his mouth and was led to a van 

“Shh so many questions that will be answered in no time” the guy said dragging Ben to the van

Ben gets roughly thrown in the van and sees his school stuff splatter all over. He kicks his phone to where the guys put him. He looks nervous as the guys tie his legs up. He texts Carter and Justin what’s going on, and sees the guy look at him

“We can’t have that can we” The guy said as he takes his phone 

Ben looked scared as they wrap his hands in duct tape. He cries out and feels a cloth go in. He tried to scream but they got the cloth wedged in there. He feels duct tape go over his mouth. He cries and feels a cloth get pressed to his nose. He tries not to breath its in. He knows chloroform is potent and could mess up your mind badly. He accidently breathes it in and passes out due to its contents. 

Justin and Carter get home and get the same text.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends reflect friends are there for eachother

Justin starts pacing around. He can’t believe that Ben got kidnapped. It all makes sense now to him. That guy that was watching them was stalking Ben. He sits down before he could pass out. He looks at the text

Guys, please help me vie been kidnapped- Ben

He sighed. Carter, on the other hand was fuming mad. He was looking between his phone and the window.

“Carter sweetie what’s wrong” His mom asked

“Well mom my best friend just was kidnapped by some strange person” Carter said 

“Carter calm down” 

“Mom I can’t” 

“Why” 

“Mom Ben has been through a lot since he was a kid” 

“Like what” 

“Well, his parents got divorced. His new stepdad was abusing him, so he was sent to live with his dad” Carter said 

Carters mom looked shocked. She knew something was up that summer when he was quiet and in the hospital a lot. She went over to Carter and hugged her son. 

“Now I know why you guys are so protective of each other” She said playing with his hair 

“Yeah, mom we don’t want what happened to Ben. Ever happen again” Carter said 

“Baby did you tell Bens parents” she asked as Carter shook his head 

“I’ll do it don’t you worry. Now go to bed” she said 

Carter nodded and got up. He went upstairs to his room and saw his sisters sitting on his bed.

“Hey, we thought you could use some company” His older sister Grace said 

“Yeah, you heard” Carter said 

“Yes, ben got kidnapped, Jenna told me, and Justin is a wreck to” carters younger sister Libby said 

“I Just don’t want to go to school or do anything until he’s safe” Carter said 

“That’s fine tommrow, Justin and Jenna will come over here with Carter and Nate. Well watch over you guys” Grace said

“A giant sleepover im all for it” Libby said 

Carter nods and lays down as his sisters lay next to him . Justin is in his room under the covers and cried. Jenna just sat on his bed and rubbed his leg

“Bro come on it’ll be ok” Jenna said 

“Ok sis, my best friend was kidnapped” Justin said from under the covers 

“The police or someone will find him” she said 

“Yeah, last time that didn’t work out for Ben” he said poking his head 

“How” Jenna asked confused

“Well summer of are freshman year, Bens parents got divorse and Ben lived with his mom and his step dad was pushing him hard where he would pass out. Then he would get beat up a lot” Justin said 

“Is that why your so close” Jenna asked laying next to him 

“Yeah, we just don’t want him ending up in a coma again “ Justin said 

Jenna just hugged her brother and doesn’t let go. She prayed that Ben will be brought back safelty as Justin falls asleep. Carter wakes up in the middle of the night and goes downstairs. He opens the door and looks out into the night sky. 

“ We lift our eyes to You, Heavenly and Most Gracious Father, from where our hope and help comes. You are the maker of heaven and earth. Today Lord, we cry out to You on behalf of those persons who are missing. We, their family and friends, anxiously and patiently await their safe return or just to hear news of their whereabouts.” He whispered

He curls up outside and sleeps


	3. Wakey Wakey

Ben woke up to being tied to a chair with zip ties. He saw strap going around his waist restrains him to the chair. He also looks and sees mittens on his hands and rolled his eyes. He started to growl and realized the cloth is still in his mouth. He hears footsteps and sees the person. 

“Well, Well, well Ben we got you right where we wanted you” the guy said 

Ben just started screaming. The guy ripped off the tape and pulled out the cloth. 

“How dare you, who are you, what do you want with me” Ben screamed

“Well Benjamin where you rivals from Westridge, and what do we want. We want your team to suffer. Without there star power forward they’ll be worthless” the guy said 

Ben struggled and gets punched in the gut. He winced and feels the zip ties come off. He felt the strap around his waist come off. He gets pulled up by his hair

“Hey, watch it “Ben growled as he’s led down a hallway

The guy ignores him and keeps going. Ben sees a chair that looks like the ones you see at the dentist and tried to get away. 

“No way Carlson you’re not getting away that easy” the guy said pulling him back

Ben gets pulled back and sees the chair getting close. He gets forced into and strapped down. Ben looked scared and sees all the tools and stuff. One of the guys holds his head back. Ben feels one of the guys strap a mask over his nose and mouth. He knows not to be an idiot this time. So, he holds his breath. He should know how to do that since he was in charge of changing his baby brothers’ dippers. They take off the mask and pinch his nose. Ben glares at them

“Seriously” he said 

Before he could a response the mask was put on and Ben was under whatever that stuff was. Ben felt something go in his mouth and pry it open. After about 45 mins Ben wakes up and feels two of his teeth missing and tried to scream. He realized what was going on and not to be an idiot. He felt the straps around his wrists come off and gets dragged to another room. He gets thrown into a cell and moans. He feels the guys take off his shirt and chain his wrists to the wall. Ben winced and screamed as they used a whip on him. 

“Owe” he said 

The guys stop and get the next instrument of torture. Ben sees them with something and feels it go in his ears.

“There so you can’t here anything” They said 

“Now you can’t see anything ether” they said 

Ben feels a blindfold go around his eyes. He starts to panic as he feels a clothespin go over his nose.

“There that will keep you quiet for a while” they said leaving

Ben started to freak out. He just wants to be home with his hamster and Guinea pigs. He misses the little squeaks. He finally shuts his eyes praying that soon hell be found.


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of bonding

Carters mom calls Bens mom

“Hello” Ben’s mom said 

“Hi Sherri, this is Stephine, I just wanted to let you know Carter got a text from Ben saying he’s been kidnapped” Carters mom said 

“That’s why he’s been missing” 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to tell you right away because Carter and Justin took it hard” 

“That’s completely ok” 

“Thanks for understanding” 

“You’re welcome, I’ll call the cops and see what I can do “she said 

“And Sherri, were always here for you” she said 

“I know that’s why I’m glad they have each other”

The two hang up. Stephine sees Carter outside with a cup of tea. She goes outside with him. Carter smiled. 

“You didn’t sleep did you “she asked her son

“No and Justin didn’t ether” he said sipping his tea 

Carters mom goes and gets some tea. She goes in and brings out the pot of tea, and a cup for her. Carter curls up with the blanket and sips his tea. She sits in the other chair and pours some. 

“Uh I forgot to tell you, Brayden, Justin, and Jenna are coming over” Carter said 

“Why Brayden” his mom asked

“He needs to work on batting practice, plus Ill break the news” Carter said 

“Carter, Jenna and Justin are here “Libby said 

Carter gets up and takes his blanket and sees them. Libby goes and sits with her mom as Carter comes in.  
‘Carter and Nate will be here later” Justin said 

“You ok C” Jenna asked

“Nope, all I want to do is stay like a burrito all day” Carter said 

Jenna and Justin hug him. Carter smiles and goes and gets dressed. Libby sees them

“Good luck trying to get my brother to be happy” Libby said 

“Why” Jenna said 

“He didn’t sleep good, he’s cranky” she said

Carter comes down wrapped up in his blanket and sits. Libby rolled her eyes and goes and gets dressed. Justin looked at Carter.

“C get up” Justin said 

“Why” Carter said 

“We’re going to Starbucks. Then we’re meeting up with Brayden” Justin said 

“Can we come” Grace said 

“The more the merrier” Jenna said 

“Libby come on” Carter yelled

“Where are we going” she asked as she comes down 

“Starbucks then were meeting Brayden” Justin said 

Libby clapped as Grace wrote her mom a note telling her where they’re going. Justin grabs his keys. Carter stays wrapped up and follows Justin and the girls outside.

“Carter in front” Justin said 

Carter just nodded and got in. The girls got all in the back. The ride there was as quiet as if someone just died. They get there and Carter gets out of the blanket. Grace and Libby smiled as they all got out. They go in and realize the cashier is their friend from school

“Hey, you guys been forever welcome in what can we get you” a girl said 

“Hi, can I get a Grande soy iced white chocolate with whipped cream” Justin said 

“Can I get a venti passion tea lemonade with raspberry instead of classic” Jenna said 

“Can we get two Grande kiwi starfruit refreshers with lemonade” Grace said

“And a Venti iced black tea with no sweetener, no water and extra ice” Carter said 

“The will be 23.13” the girl said 

Jenna pays and finished

“Great that will be over there when it’s done” the girl said 

After they get their drinks they drive to where there meeting Brayden. Carter sips on his drink still wrapped up in his blanket. Jenna and Justin shake their head. They get to where their meeting Brayden. He sees them and sets the bat down. They get out with their drinks. 

“Why does Carter look like a baby” Brayden asked

“He’s just upset” Jenna said 

“Why” 

“Because Ben got kidnapped” Justin said

“Is that why my mom was on the phone with the cops” Brayden said 

Carter and Justin nod. Brayden just stands there with a look on his face. He went back to practice to get his mind off of everything. The five friends go sit in the bleachers. Carter sighed and sips his drink. After they leave, they get home and find Bens little brother and Justin and Jenna’s older brothers. 

“What are you doing here” Justin asked

“Well, we thought you guys could use the company” Justin’s brother Nathan said 

“And Ben’s mom didn’t think Bodie should be around when Ben is missing” Carters mom said 

“So, we pitched a tent outside and were going to have a little camping trip in the backyard” Justin’s brother carter said 

The younger kids smile and go outside and see a tent and a fire pit. Carter went into the tent and saw it all set up with the sleeping bags and everything. He sets the blanket down and comes back out. He knows that hes ok now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !) those Starbucks drinks is what I get so if your in the mood to try something different


	5. It only begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What torture will Ben be in for today

Ben woke up to the clothespin off his nose, blindfold off, and the earplugs out. He sees the guy. 

“Wakey Wakey Carlson” the guy said 

Ben growled and got taken to get food. He sees the food and water

“How do I know it’s not poisoned said as he’s forced to sit

“Just trust us Carlson” the guy said 

Ben eats some knowing he hasn’t eaten anything since last night. He moaned and relaxes as he drinks some water. After breakfast he’s taken back to his cell. 

“You’ll be here until your next punishment” the guy said chaining Bens ankle to the ground 

Ben nods and watches them leave. He lays on the ground. He misses his friends, family, his hamster, and his Guinea pigs. Later on, he sees the guys come back and gets lead to a room. He sees a chair and scissors. His first thought is there going to stab him and leave him to die. He gets forced into the chair. He feels them force them force him into the chair. Ben watches them handcuff him to the chair. He look confused as a blindfold goes over his eyes. 

“NO” he screamed before feeling something go in his mouth

“Can’t you ever be quiet” One of the guys Saud 

Ben struggled and feel the guys hold him down. They take the scissors and cut some of his hair off. He feels it go on his lap and screamed. They finished and took the blindfold and towel out. Ben looked and saw they cut his hair. He whimpered and felt them take off the handcuffs. He got up and feels them grab him. Ben kicks out and knocks one to the ground. The guy gets mad and grabs some duct tape and wraps Bens legs. Ben screams and feels a hand go over his mouth

“Do you ever stay quiet” the guy asked

Ben shakes his head and feels someone put something over his shoulders. 

“This will keep you entertained for a while” the guy said holding a straitjacket 

Ben struggled as they get it on him and take him back to his cell. They throw him in and go in. Ben sees them with something in their hand. Ben sees it’s a ball. 

“Open up Ben” the guy said 

Ben shakes his head and feels his foot get stomped on. He winced and opened his mouth a little. The guy forces it in to make Ben’s cheeks look like chipmunk cheeks. Ben tries to spit it out but its wedged in there right. The guy wraps Ben’s whole lower face in duct tape to keep it in his mouth. Ben started screaming and sees the guys put the earplugs in. The guys cut strips of duct tape and go behind Ben. Ben stopped thrashing around. The guys pull his hair back and pull the duct tape over his eyes. Then they proceed to wrap a strip holding the strips in place. One other guy took more tape and put it around Bens legs. Ben starts screaming as they left. He’s never been this restrained before. Even that one time his dad committed him to a mental hospital. He struggled more and gave up. He misses Carter and Justin, and Muffin and Marshmallow, and his little hamster Hammy. He pictured Muffin and Marshmallow squeaking and having fun. Hammy, rolling around in his ball. He misses them so much. He fell asleep not knowing what the next day has in store


End file.
